Naga ZoeyxMike: Love is in Her Coils & Hypnotized by Her Hypnotic Eyes
by BluXRE
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, the reason why this is my first is because this is going to be about Zoey and Mike, but a little bit a change on Zoey. But man, Mike is going to be jealous that I am helping Zoey. Somehow, Mike doesn't know that yet, until it is time to know a truth. I sure hope you enjoy this. And remember, to give a review.
1. Chapter 1: The Magic of Drawing Begins

( **This is my first fanfiction story.) I had been making the picture about Mike and Naga!Zoey last night, and thought to myself about bringing it to life in a** **story so I can show how it is good to unleash your imagination, I sure hope you like it, but if you don't like it, I might respect your opinion a little bit, but don't get to rough though, this is the first story to make it, but anyways, enjoy the story (and just a reminder, this story will be rated K+ because it contains a bit of a rude content, some 4th wall breaks, and will be a bit of clothes removing because I want Mike to look like Mowgli from Kaa who encounter him the first movie, and I am talking about Mike, sorry if I had to do say that, and I am the part of a story too, but anyways enjoy).**

At 10:45 P.M.: I was sitting on my bed looking at pictures of Naga's Google, but I notice that there are stories Nagas and humans falling in love with each other in any stories.

So I decided that I can make a picture of a Naga and a human falling in love at night but I got to unleash my imagination on paper, so I started drawing.

First I had to make the background that takes place at night, and I drawn a cave where a creature lives in, but who is in the cave, I had to think who lives in the cave sleeping at night, and then I figure that Zoey is going to be a Naga as part of this story.

But she needs to look legendary, so I modified Zoey to give her a longest snake tail which is the python's tail but with red skin and olive-like colored dots on her tail because she always wear a red shirt and olive-like pants, and then I said.

"I will keep her top half the same way but I need to make her tail very long."

So I drawn her in sleeping inside her cave as a Naga form with the right version I made, she was the right half top that she needs to look like, but the bottom half us her longest snake tail which is over 200 feet long, and then I put my pencil on her side poke her with it a bit and is starting to wake up.

"Wake up Zoey." I said, and she woke up with her droopy eyes moving a bit.

"What do you want? I was having a good dream here." Zoey said.

"Well Zoey the reason why I want you to wake up because it is past 10:50."

"Wait, why do you want me to wake up by 10:50 at night Blu?" Zoey said with her eyes now awake and questioned?

"Well that's because I want you to go outside and find anything you can find inside and outside the woods that you love, or like, ok?" I said.

"I don't know Blu, I don't feel like going outside."

"Why Zoey?"

"The reason why I don't feel like going outside is because I need to have a good sleep so I can get up in the morning by seven o'clock." Zoey said hissing.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to sleep, thank you very much." Zoey went back to sleep hissing.

* * *

 **Yeah, Zoey really needs to sleep, but I got to find a way to get her out of her cave, but Chapter 2 will come out in a few minutes, make sure you refresh this and remember to review this chapter, see if you like this or not, I will respect your opinion, but not too much though, I need to give time for the people to review this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mike Appears Out of Nowhere

**Chapter 2 is ready to be read, but I sure hope you see the title for the second chapter. It is really important to actually read and see this story, if you didn't read Chapter 1, go back and come back here, if you read it, anyways, enjoy this Chapter 2.**

* * *

"There's got to be a way to get Zoey out of her cave." I tought to myself. I had to figure out how to get Zoey out of her cave and wonder a bit, but somehow my lightbulb lit, and I turned it off on top of my head.

"Hmm..." I thought. "If I can bring in the man that Zoey loves than she might come out of her cave and grab him with her coils." I said. "Now that's the idea I haven't thought of!"

So I brought in another piece of paper and started to draw in the entrance to the forest and brought in Mike out of nowhere with a pencil, and Mike wakes up trying to know where he is.

"Huh!" Mike said completely awake, shocked, and looking around in a panic look on his face.

"Where am I!?" "How did I get here?!" When Mike was trying to figure out where he is, I poke him with my pencil and turns around and looks at my pencil and moves his eyebrow up a bit and said.

"Ok, who is poking me with a pencil?" "I want to know where you are!" Then he heard a weird voice outside this the paper when he heard this.

" _It was me Mike, I was the one who poked you_." So Mike looked up and he notice that voice and he notice that it was me.

"Blu, why did you poke me?" Mike said with an angry tone and look.

"Mike, the reason why I poked you is because I want you to know who is here."

"And if you are here, then tell me I AM HERE IN THE ENTRANCE OF THE FOREST!?" Mike yelled very loud, and with that very loud voice, the others in the forest and outside of the paper heard the loud sound.

"Who was that in your room Blu?!" Dipper said.

"Uh, that was Mike who yelled Dipper." I said.

"Well that just blew my ears apart from that tone Blu."

"Sorry Dipper."

"Dipper what was that?" Dottie said

"Dottie, that sound was Mike very loud tone." Dipper said.

"Really, I did not see that coming."

"Yeah Dottie, I am trying to do something here."

"Oh sorry if I disturbed your working."

"It's ok, Dottie, I am just wanting to know."

"Will you just shut up." We heard that voice from that door and it opened hard and said. "I am trying to sleep here!" Shadow said with a loud tone and an angry look.

"Oh, you were sleeping Shadow?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, I was trying to get a shut eye until you guys just flippin started to shout loudly in across the room. The others are sleeping you know."

"Yeah, but I am trying to do something here Shadow." I said, and with Shadow who heard my sentence, he stops and looks like he heard what I said.

"Oh, sorry if I had to do that, I didn't notice it."

"It's alright, but if you excuse me I need to get this work done."

"Ok, your the Mii, you know what your doing." Shadow said.

"Phh, yeah right, now if you all three excuse us, continue what your doing and we will leave you alone." Dipper said, closing the door shut and they leave and I got back to work.

"Ok, now I need to get back to the paper."

"Ok, where was I?" And then I remembered where I was. "Oh yeah. Listen the reason why I brought you here is because I want to you go to into the deep forest and find somewhere to sleep in. And sorry if you heard what happened out there."

"It's alright, I needed to hear all that. But the main problem is, I don't have anything I need to go into the deep woods."

"Don't worry Mike, I got that covered." So I hold my pencil in and started to draw in the fully packed backpack while Mike watched, and when I put in the final touches, it was done.

"Wow Blu, you really know how to bring things in here."

"It was nothing Mike, it was the power of my pencil."

So Mike lifts up the backpack that was really heavy, he puts it on his back and walks a bit and I asked.

"Uh Mike, do you think I can lighten it up for ya?"

"No it's ok Blu, I had a strength to carry it."

"Oh yeah, you have a part of Vito" I said knowing what he meant.

"Yep, but thank you for the help. Are you going to come or what?"

"Oh uh, I need to be somewhere for a bit, I will find you if I can."

"Ok kid, see you when you find me."

"Ok Mike, good luck." When Mike left into the deep forest. I know that it was a time for the plan to continue.

"Now I need to let Zoey know I have a surprise for her, but I need to ask her something first." I said getting back to the place where she is sleeping at.

* * *

 **Yeah, that is like longer than the first one, But that give me time to make the story good for this chapter, but remember what Shadow said "Your the Mii"? Well I am using my Mii in my fanfictions, but if you want to know what my Mii looks like, you need to wait, the reason why is because I need to wait in 2 hours to get the photo manager ready. But chapter 3 will need to wait, but remember, stories takes time to be ready, so make sure you come back when Chapter 3 is done, and in that chapter is going to be a flashback. So come back when Chapter 3 is done and ready to go.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise and a Backstory

**The time is now here, Chapter 3 is now ready to be read. If you really remember what I said in the last chapter that is going to have Zoey's backstory, well here it is, this story will be very long but forgive me if it is to long for you, but this is going to get interesting right now. But enough talking let's get to Chapter 3.**

* * *

After Mike went into the woods, I had to get back to Zoey and inform her someone came, but I need to ask her the question first before I can tell her what the surprise is first. So I got back to her cave and poke her with my pencil again and she woke up looking at me again but this time, she got angry at me for waking her up the 2nd time.

"What do you want now Blu!?" She yelled angry.

"Sorry if I disturbed you again but I came here to-"

"Hurt me, or going to leave me alone again to sleep!?"

"No, not those, I came here to tell you that I have found a surprise for you." I said and Zoey got out of her anger face, and heard what I said, and with confused face on her she asked.

"Surprise, what surprise?"

"Well, Zoey, there is a surprise I can tell you, but I need to ask you something first."

"And what is it that you need to ask me?" She said crossing her arms in front of her with the questionable look on her face.

"There is one question I think I need to say Zoey."

"But what is the question Blu?"

"(Sigh) Ok, here is the question. Are you really alone in the cave with no one to stay with you?" I said with a sad frown position on my face.

When Zoey heard the question that I said, she get's shocked, and her pupil's shrink knowing what I see in her eyes, but Zoey looks down with her sad face and said the answer with her sad crying tone.

"Y-yes, I-I a-am a-alone w-with n-nobody t-to s-stay w-with m-me." And Zoey cries covering herself with her hands and her coils crying to not make me see her crying. But I helped her to calm her down.

"Hey it's okay, I am right here if you need help. But can you tell me why you are alone with no one to stay with you?"

Zoey actually was now calmed down, and was able to tell me her back story for good reason.

"Ok Blu, I will tell you why I am alone. But can I narrate my story and then give you back your narrating story work please?"

"Sure Zoey, I can give you the narrate part on your back story. (Looks at you outside of this story.) And reader, in this part you are going into Zoey's P.O.V (Point of View) so get ready because it is going to give you the tears. (Looks back at Zoeu) Ok, Zoey tell me."

"Ok." Her flashback starts to white, and the P.O.V. goes to Zoey by the time it started.

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V

When I was young I was a cute young girl who had a good purpose of using my coils to relax anyone that needs to calmed down, but the power I love is using my eyes to show them colorful rainbow spirals to hypnotizes anyone that tries to hurt me or needs more help to calm down way quicker.

(My flashback pauses because Blu notice what I said) "Wait, you have a power to hypnotize anyone, including animals?" Blu asked.

"Yes, I have the power to hypnotize anyone I can use anytime." I said.

"Wow, did not expect that. Sorry if I paused your flashback."

"It's okay Blu, now let me get back to my story."

"Ok." (Resumes my flashback)

I have been a very helpful Naga for all the years I had been helping them and caring them for all I had, and I was happy for doing good deeds.

But one day, some people are not coming by to help because there are others that can't get my help, and I was losing my happiness from what is happening to my future.

And somehow, when I got older, my parents told me it is the time I leave, I had to convince them that I can't leave.

"Zoey, why don't you want to leave?" My mom said.

"The reason why I can't leave is because what if they need me. But what if I need them?" I said in the sad tone.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if you need anyone to help, we have the picture you have incase you need to calm down." My dad says.

"I don't know if I am ready or not Mom."

"Of course your ready, it is time that, you go on your adventure by yourself, and we will be here in your heart, always."

I stopped crying and I really was ready to move on, and be a grown woman by myself.

So when I slithered out of the house, waving them goodbye, I was able to actually go on my own going to have my own adventure, and somehow at night I was able to actually find a home to sleep in, and by the time I unpacked my stuff and suggested everything I need to live in, I was now living in my home which was a huge cave that is far from the entrance.

So when I got everything unpacked, including the picture of my family standing on the stool with the others, I slithered out of my new home and was able to breathe the fresh air, but I was trying to find anyone, I notice that there are none living in these aisle of the forest, but I was the only one living here and I did my best to actually find anyone I can find.

But by the time it was night time. I was actually all alone and no one to stay with me because I was the only Naga that lives in the only aisle of the forest. So I headed back to my cave and I am now crying because I shouldn't token the other side of the forest, I was able to calm myself down holding my special toy and the picture of my family, I coiled myself up and went to sleep.

* * *

(Flashback ends)

Back to my P.O.V

"And it was now only 22 days since I moved, but now you are here having a good conversation, and making sure we have a good time. But I need someone else to actually stay with, sleep with, and love me with all my heart."

And when Zoey finished her story, I was losing my tears, and breath through my nose.

"Wow Zoey that was a sad story right there."

"Yeah it is sad. Now can you tell me what my surprise is?"

"Ok, I guess I can tell you what the surprise is. I know you like humans that actually care at you, but do you think there is one that walks here?"

"I don't know Blu, but why are you asking me that?"

"Well, that is because there is a man here walking in these woods." And when she heard it, she was surprised to hear that, and has an excited look on her face.

"Really, there is a man here?"

"Yep, I saw him walking down, I saw him go that way to the right."

Zoey squeals in excitement, and reaches her coils to me outside of the paper hugging me happily.

"Thank you Blu, thank you."

"Ok Zoey, if you want him, go get him right now, I can see walking to that lake over there."

"But wait, Blu, did you really see him take the right?"

"Yep."

"I just wanted to know." Zoey said, letting me go and is now slithering out of her cave and climbing to the tree's so he cannot be seened.

"Ok, Blu, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to distract him and make him show you his abs without any clothes on, well, except his underwear, but I need to make sure I erase his white shirt, and his green trunks so you can see him with a very good abed tan skin, ok?"

"Ok, Blu, I really want to see his good rough skin. Good luck on that."

"You too Zoey, good luck with your tree hiding."

"Thanks." So we seperate to get Mike into Zoey's coils and love him with all her might, but I need to make sure that he is distracted and get Zoey to make a good hiding spot for her sake.

And the part 2 of the plan, has begun.

* * *

 **Man, for all my might, I really got a admit, that really get me into good use of making stories, and it is going to get interesting in Chapter 4, but I got to go to the fair so, I might get back to this when I get back. Or in the morning, but I sure hope you enjoyed this, and I got the profile and the covered picture for this story is up. I had good time to figure this out, and stay tuned for Chaper 4. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Begins Part 1

**Chapter 4 now has one thing that I said in Chapter 1, it is the now the exact time to really get Mike to remove his clothes to really look like Mowgli from a lot of The Jungle Book movies, yeah, there were a lot from Disney, but technically, that is what the plan is for. But remember to come back here for more updates in the story later on, because Chapter 5 will be in sooner than I can. But enough with the talking and what is in the story, let's get to Chapter 4.**

* * *

When we were almost to Mike, I had to convince her to stay in the tree's so she won't get spotted until it is time.

"Zoey I think it is a good time to stay in the trees until I tell you it is time." I said.

"Why do I need to stay in the trees?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I have to get closer to him so I can proceed the plan, but since we are together on this, you can try to make noises a bit so I can get the plan to proceed."

"But why are we doing the plan Blu?"

"Well, the first plan was to get you out of the cave to find some good stuff."

"Well yeah, that is the first one that works because my excitement of a man."

"And now, I need to get him exposed in his underwear so you can do the rest, ok?"

"Well, yeah, I know you need to, but, there is one little problem."

"And what is that Zoey?"

"How can you do the plan if your out there?" Zoey complained.

"Dpn't worry, I had that covered." So I got out of the chair, walked back to the wall, and yelled.

"Zoey you better stand back because I AM GOING TO JUMP INTO THE PAPER!"

"(Gasp) I am getting out of the way!"

So I ran and dived into the paper landing into the real grass, but I hurt my leg from landing on the ground too hard.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"(Gasp) Blu! Blu, are you ok?" Zoey said in a shocked expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I am ok, but from hurting my leg a bit. Augh! I shouldn't ran too fast. Augh!" I said in a pain expression, but Zoey lowers her coils and kindly wraps it around my hurted leg and used her healing ability to heal the pain a bit.

"It is a good thing you have a healing ability on you Zoey."

"Yes Blu, I really do."

"Also Zoey, can you lift me a bit please?"

"Why Blu? Why do I need to lift you?"

"So I can tell you more information about making a bit a noise in the trees."

Zoey lifts me so I can really talk to her what she needs to do with more information of what to do.

"Ok, in a moment if he tries to get something that he has in his backpack that will ruin the plan, you distract him from so I can hide or remove that he needs for something."

"But how do I do the distractions?"

"We can use the signal to know it is time to make a bit of noise."

"But which signal we can use?"

"Hang on." I turned to the writer. "Hey you!"

"Who me?" The other me said.

"Yeah, I am talking to you. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"Which signal can we use for the plan we are doing? Is there an advice to how we can use the plan on a signal?"

"Hang on, let me write something down for the signal of yours after I write the sentence of what I'm doing." The other me asked.

"Ok then."

So the writer had to write this down first and got to making the signal that would be "Tree" and "Coils".

"There, happy?" The other me said.

"Happy indeed, thank you writer." I said.

"No problem."

I turn back to Zoey and she got confused of what happened. "What was that Blu?"

"Uh, it was just the 4th wall I broke from talking to the writer."

"Ok then, but why are we using "Tree" and "Coils"?"

"Well that's because those are the signals."

"But what does "Tree" mean for a signal?"

I put the finger on Zoey's lips so I can talk.

"Ah ah, I am just getting to that. "Tree" means if I say "Tree", you make a noise to making him think the tree is making noises meaning, you make a noise thinking it was a wind. And "Coils" means if I say "Coils", it is the time that you do the rest of the plan."

"Well, that is a good plan than Blu, it is good using 2 signals instead of 1."

"Yes it is Zoey, now wish me luck." But before she puts me down on the ground, she had to do something first before she can put me back on the ground.

"Zoey, why are you staring me like that?"

"I need to give you something first before we get the plan in good use."

"Then what is that you need to give me?" She gets closer to me and kisses me on my left cheek, I was surprised and showed her my smile from the kiss she give me, and blushed almost covering her chest like the vest Aladdin wears.

"Good luck." She said with a quiet happy tone and puts me back on the ground, uncoiling me and asked.

"Question, why did you kiss me on my left cheek?"

"Well, it was a little thanks and a gift for getting me out of the cave and getting me ready for the plan to start."

"Well, remember what I said, ok?"

"Ok Blu, I wish you good luck!" She do that soldier hand pose that Brick does everytime we wish good luck to him.

I give her the pose back at her and we start heading towards Mike so we can get the plan started.

* * *

 **Hmph. I really did not expect Zoey to give me a kiss on my left check, but that was the nicest thing she give me, but in our heads, I forgive her for being mean to me from waking me up for the 2nd time, but this is why we need to wait. But Chapter 5 will have the plan started, Chapter has part 1 of "The Plan Begins". But Chapter 5 will have part 2 to this whole chapter in 2, that's right, 2. Uno Dos. No substitution, exchanges, or refunds. Now I got the Aladdin reference from the scene when he meets the Genie, seriously, I got to get the reference a break for this. And Zoey really needs to figure out what the 4th wall break does, I don't know if she will get to or not, but let's just sure that doesn't happen.**

 **Zoey: Huh, so that's what this looks like.**

 **Me: (Gasp) Zoey, what in heavens did you get in here** ?

 **Zoey: I don't know how, but wow, so that's what the 4th Wall Breaks does.**

 **Me: Ok Zoey, are you going to get out or am I going to kiss you in the lips.**

 **Zoey: Ok, ok, I'll leave, and I want to keep my lips on the man I want!**

 **Me: Ok then, go or else.**

 **Zoey: Ok. (Slither's out of the picture.)**

 **Me: Ok, now she got out of this part, see you in- (Oph!)**

 **Zoey: See you in Chapter 5!**

 **Me: D'oh!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan Begins Part 2

**Ok, we all know what happened the last time in part 1 of The Plan Begins in Chapter 4, but we all notice that it will be difficult to start the plan, but somehow, I managed to get it by hands and my pencil. But I was managed to get Zoey out of this room, and by heaven's sake, I did locked the doors, so now I can get this started, anyways, enjoy part 2 of this exciting chapter of "The Plan Begins" on Chapter 5. (Note: Like a said in Chapter's 1 and 4, Mike will be like Mowgli in this and another chapter.)**

* * *

By the time I got to Mike, I had to yell his name knowing that he can hear me getting closer to him.

"MIKE! I'm here!" I yelled, and Mike turns his head around knowing who called his name. And was surprised seeing me here.

"Blu, I did not notice it was you who is yelling out for me." Mike said.

"Yep, I came here just in a nick of time. I see that you found a spot to rest for the night." I said.

"Well, yeah, I am lucky to find a lake I can use to cool myself and wet myself incase I smell dirty."

(Far in the trees.) "Yeah I really notice that, but Mike, is it risky that there might be fishes in there, because they will smell how stinky you might be." I said far away.

Zoey slithers across the top trees quietly so she can't be heared, listening to what we are talking about.

"Blu, I don't know what your talking about, but let's face it, that would be impossible that fish can smell, because they don't have an ability to smell."

Zoey snickers with a smile, and hides and camoflauging herself so she can be hidden completely. And is waiting for the signal to start horsing around.

(Back at the ground.) "You know what Mike, let's stop talking about the fish that can't smell, ok?

"Ok Blu, (giggles) let's stop talking about that."

"(giggles) I agree Mike, I agree. (Looks up at the tree) Hey look Mike, it's a tree!"

"Really Blu, there is is a tree?"

"Yep!"

When Zoey heard the word "Tree", she starts shaking the tree with her tail and we look at the twigs moving slowly so Mike will think it is the wind.

"Huh, why is the tree moving slowly Blu?"

"Well it is a little bit of a wind that is moving the twigs a bit."

"Oh, ok then. So uh Blu, do you think you want to go into the cold lake with me?'

"No, I'm good Mike, I took a cold shower in the afternoon."

"Ok Blu, if you insist. But first, I need to use the bathroom first. If there is any."

"Don't worry Mike, I got that covered." So I managed to bring in the bathroom in the woods and was able to get the plan to proceed.

"Thanks Blu, but there is one thing I need to ask first before I go into the bathroom." Mike said.

"And what is that?" I said.

"How did you get into this paper?"

"Uh, I jumped in so I can get some real fresh air."

"Oh, now I see."

"Ok, you better get to the bathroom."

"Oh, I better do that then, and while I do that, do you think is ok if you set up the tent and the others for me, it is a good thing if you that for me?"

"Well, ok, it is a nice thing that any people need to do."

"Alright thanks man, I will be in here for 5 minutes, be right back and then I can change if there is any swim stuff in my backpack."

"Ok, see you in 5 minutes then."

So Mike goes to the bathroom while I go set uo the camping site for Mike, and somehow I got everything out of the backpack and I notice that there are no swim stuff for Mike, and man was I lucky there weren't any in there earlier.

"Huh, I really didn't notice there were no swim stuff in there, I was lucky then."

"Hey Blu?" Zoey said, I look up seeing Zoey showing her head a bit without the camoflauge.

"What?"

"You really forgot to put swim stuff in Mike's backpack huh?"

I shrugged, scratching my back with a confusion face on my side.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I really forgot about Mike's swim stuff, but how are you camoflauging if I didn't put give you the camoflauge?"

"Well, I had to- Well- Uh- I really got this when I was born."

"Oh, just wondering that Zoey."

"Ok Blu, you better get back to your business on the plan were doing."

"Oh, I forgot, Mike will come back in 2 minutes! Thanks for reminding me that Zoey."

Zoey blushes with a smile. "No problem, get back to what your doing." She said camoflauging her head.

"Gotcha. So I got back to business and I was able to get the tend, the fireplace, a table, and a hanger finished, and after 2 minutes, Mike came back feeling much better and was able to see the fully completed campsite and was glad to see his campsite fully completed.

"Wow Blu, I really did not notice you can finish setting it up so quick."

"Yep, I did it quick like a Road Runner from Looney Tunes."

"Well, yeah like that, but did you find any swim stuff in there?"

"Um, about that, the only thing I found is only some spare clothes, and a towel."

"Seriously!? This is the second time I can't use my swim stuff!"

"Sorry Mike, but it would be better if you swam with only your underwear on, there are some spare underwear's in the pile with the other dry clothes."

"Well Blu, your right, it might be a good idea if I swam with my underwear on. Why didn't thought of that?"

"Well what are you waiting for Mike!? Take your clothes off, throw them into the water and cool off for a bit."

"Ok Blu, going to right now!"

So Mike took off his clothes, his shoes, and his socks. And was ready to cool off with his underwear on.

"Ok Blu, be back for a while, make sure everything is correct. Got it?"

"Got it Mike, I got it right and correct."

"Ok, be back in 15 minutes, because I need to stick my head into the water."

So Mike ran and jumped into the cold water and was cooling off from the heat he was in from running and stuff. And it was finally time to get into the plan for Zoey to get into.

"(Sigh happily) He is so dreamy, hot, and strong, don't you think?" Zoey said quietly still camoflauged.

"Well yeah, but remember this is a plan to get into this silly Pete's sake business of getting you too together." I said quietly as well.

"But Zoey, remember what the other signal is, ok?"

"Ok Blu, I remember that."

"Ok, he will be done in 12 minutes, get ready when I say "Coils", got it?"

"Got it Blu" We give each other a thumbs up and we were about to get ready to get the plan to success."

* * *

 **Huh, that went better than I expected, but remember it isn't over yet, the next chapter won't be another part, no surrie bobbers it isn't, this plan is almost complete, in the next chapter, I had to make sure Mike gets to trust her, and I need to remind you that you might need to use the song for this, yep, in the next one, you guys will need to use YouTube, or Spotify to use the music you might need for this, and I will tell you which some you'll need in the next chapter. Until next time, see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mike meets Naga Zoey

**Now this is the part where they meet for the first time, yeah I know they meet in Season 4 of Total Drama, but this story is just going to be my version of them meeting for the first time. Mike and Zoey will be curious when they see what I was doing in the story. But, they will figure it out when they get up in the morning. But a reminder to you, make sure you have YouTube, or Spotify app opened because here are the songs I want you to find, they are: "Scarlett Johansson - Trust in Me" from the live action version of "The Jungle Book", and "Kaa - Baloo to the Rescue by John Debney" from the same place life the live action version of "The Jungle Book." And remember, if I say "Scarlett", you'll play Scarlett's song. And if I say "Debney", you'll play Debney's music, make sure you check the top everytime if you don't remember, and I will say "stop" so you can stop the music and read the rest. Now, let's get to the cute chapter.**

After a whole 15 minutes, Mike was cooled and wet, and somehow his clothes are still in the lake, while his shoes are on the dry cold ground, but somehow, it was now time to initiate the plan. 

"So Mike, how was the cold swim?" I said. 

"It was good, I was glad that I can finally cool off from walking in some heat stuff." Mike said. 

"Well then, I really hope so. And I think it would be better if you sleep with your underwear on, so it will cool you off faster and better." 

"Well, ok Blu, if you insist. It would be a good idea if I do that. Well, good night." 

"Ok Mike, good night." 

So, Mike went to sleep in his tent for the next morning, but I need to wait in 30 minutes before Zoey's turn can start. 

"Ok, it was like 29 minutes and 45 seconds. And it is time for Zoey to use her "Coils" on Mike right now!" 

She heard the signal and it is time for Zoey to start her entrance with a hiss on her tounge that woke Mike up from his sleep. 

"Huh, who was that?" For a second he thought it was his imagination and went back to sleep, but was disturbed again from another hiss and was a bit confused with that hiss. 

"I think it might be a snake, or a lizard who is making that hiss. I better come out and see who it was." Mike said. 

So Mike is coming out, and I had to hide behind the tree so I won't be spotted. And when Mike came out, he notice I wasn't there. And got even more confused about this. 

"Uh, Blu, where are you? I hear a strange hiss somewhere right here." Mike said, and did not hear a reply from me knowing what he is witnessing. He might be in a strange dream, or it might be real, he can't tell if it is real or not. Until he heard another hiss making him terrified from something. 

"Uh Blu, it isn't funny, I know you're here I can feel it." But Mike is now hearing another voice that isn't me but now it is time to use "Dedney" sound. 

"I hear someone down there." A mysterious voice said. 

"Uh Blu, is that you?" Mike said confused. 

"No, it isn't Blu, it is another person who is here." 

"Ah thank goodness another person who is here! Are you camping here too, or are you just walking by?" 

"Not both of them." A mysterious person said with a hiss, making Mike surprised a bit noticing it was a real hiss that time. 

"Did you just hiss mystery person?" 

"Yessssssssss. I did hiss. I notice that you came here to camp huh?" 

"Uh, yes, that's what I am doing. (Laughs a bit scared.)" 

"Well, I know your name is Mike. Mike." 

"What, how do you know my name?" 

"You don't want to know, you need to know that I am the woman here who wants to look at you a bit closer." A mystery woman said. 

"Um. I don't know about that mystery woman." 

"Do you think it is a good idea to get a little bit closer? I promise I can be careful." 

"(Sigh) Ok, just get closer, just a tiny bit." He said putting his hand up a bit and use 2 fingers to pinch the thin air a bit. 

"Ok, if you insist Mike." So she slithers a bit noticing that she isn't a complete human, he notice something is weird with her. But when she got closer out of the shadows, it was an indie chick with red hair, chocolate eyes, red lips, a flower on her hair, and a red shirt, the devious tongue that is a snake like tongue but when he looks at her a bit closer, he notice that he might seen her before when they were young, and Mike was shocked when he see a girl with a snake like tail as a bottom half of the girl underneath him leaving him in a shocked look. 

"(Gasp) What kind of girl are you?!" Mike said with a shocked look. 

"Oh, uh you haven't seen a Naga before Mike?" 

"Well, no, but I studied books about Naga's and I notice that some Naga's can eat people but other's don't because there vegetarian, are you vegetarian too, right?" 

"Yep, I am a part of vegetarian as well, but I am a special Naga." 

"And why are you special Naga girl?" 

"Well, you can call me Zoey ok?" 

"Ok, Zoey." 

"Now the reason why I am special is because I have healing ability powers." 

"Really Zoey?" 

"Yep, I have a healing ability in my whole body incase anyone wants to heal in my coils, and incase it needs more healing, I can use my antidote inside my fangs I have when I was born with." 

"Why do you have antidote inside your fangs Zoey?" 

"Well, I can put my fangs into someone's body incase it is infected in the inside of anyone's body like venom from any other snakes and other Naga's and heal it out by killing the infection." Zoey said with a smile. And it was time to stop the music and get to the calming mood. 

When Mike is hearing, he isn't afraid of her anymore now. Mike might like Naga Zoey who is a safest girl in the whole world. 

"Well Zoey, I got to admit, you might be the safest girl who can help people with issues who are crying or sad, right?" 

"Yeah, I can do that too." 

"But how can you calm them down?" 

"Well, it is simple actually, I can use or not use the power of my hypnosis, and my coils to really calm them down without any problems." 

"Wait, you use your hypnosis and coils?" Mike said. And Zoey shakes his head up and down, knowing that means, yes. 

"But why do you use that?" 

"Well, it isn't dangerous to use both of them, but I use hypnosis to hypnotize people with my eyes, and my tail to wrap anyone up in my coils, and somehow, there were people who like me from what I do, but now. (Sigh) I am alone." Zoey slithers down from the tree and was really sad from what she said to Mike. 

"Why are you alone?" 

"Well, it is because my parents told me to move on with my life because I am too old to live in the house." 

"So, you moved here and you were alone for how long?" 

"I was alone for-" She tried to answer but I was to sad enough to actually help her out. 

"22 days, she was alone for 22 days without anyone being with her." I said knowing that it is time to help out the problem. 

"Blu, how do you know how long she stayed here alone?" Mike said. 

"Well Mike, the reason I know that answer is because- Well." I tried to explain with my hand scratching at the back of my neck. 

"I came here to look at the artwork of the woods, and then I notice that I have been looking at stories of Naga's and people falling in love together to make peace, and harmony in the story that I knew is cute and lovely." I said with a little smile. 

And Mike and Zoey heard everything about what I said and they smiled to what I explained. 

"So, you came this far just to make your imagination happen?" Zoey said putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Yep, that is the whole truth, no lies." I said. 

"And you planned on getting us together so we can live happily ever after?" Mike said. 

"Yes, I have to do this so you guys, can be together in peace and harmony." I said with a fully complete smile. 

"You know what, I think that plan you had was a brilliant and beautiful idea yet." Mike said. 

"Really?" I said in a surprise look. 

"Yes, and it was a good thing that you were here to bring things up to our relationship." Zoey said. 

"But I need to let you know something Zoey." Mike said, grabbing Zoey's hands looking at each other, but Zoey was able to read his mind and said something with a sad look. 

"You are going to tell me you have Multiple Personality Disorder, right?" Zoey said giving Mike a surprised look on his face. 

"Yes, that's what I was trying to say. But if you think being together with this problem inside my head is causing me enough. Do you think it is a good idea to being together this problem then?" 

"(Giggles) Are you kidding Mike? I know this could work." Zoey said. 

"Why do you think it could work then Zoey?" 

"Well Mike the reason why this could work is because I really love oddballs." 

"You do Zoey, you do love oddballs that I am part of?!" Mike said with a excited look. 

"Yep, and from me looking at you in your underwear, you are a ab strong tan coolest guy I have ever meet!" Zoey hugs Mike knowing that she likes him. 

Mike hugs her back knowing that he likes him too. 

"(Sigh) These two meeting each other was a good idea there after all." I said with a relaxed look. 

**Yep, that was a impressive meet they had for a while, but for a moment I would get in trouble from this, I notice they were proud of me for bringing them in together. But the next chapter might be the final one, and if anyone asks me for this story to be an animated movie like "ZOKE: I Will Love You Forever from CLake who is making an animated version based from Nixter97, I might see if CLake might do that, or anyone who is good at CGI and hand drawned animations, but the animation that Fresh TV used for the Total Drama series, that would do. But a reminder, I will tell you what Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie will like if I had a time. But thank you guys for reading this chapter, and remember, it is going to be beautiful in the next one, until next time, see you later, and remember for the final signal for you to play the music on.**


	7. Chapter 7: Loved and Hypnotized

**Alright, now this is it, the time has come, it is now time for those 2 to get into their love in them, but the coils and hypnosis will be the beginner for those 2. But somehow, this is where it has to start at night. And maybe, maybe, we will get a cute ending for us, and for them. And a reminder, make sure you remember the last signal you'll need for this chapter. The signal is "Scarlett", that signal is her song called "Trust in Me". I just needed to get you to remember what it was in the last chapter. Now, enjoy this exclusion of this cute chapter.**

When they stop the hugging, they look at each other with a smile on their face knowing they like each other now. 

"And you know Mike, this is the reason why oddballs are really the ones I love. And it means I actually love you being an oddball." Zoey said. And me and Mike were surprised from what she said, and man did that go well for those 2. 

"Well, I did not see that one coming!" I said. 

"Well Zoey, I think I love you too." Mike said. 

Zoey was surprised from what Mike said and was happy for the reason the plan I made really got them together and in love. But there was one thing I really need to see before I head back to my room. And I know what it is that makes it a happy ending. 

"Well, now since you two are now together and in love, there is one thing I want to see in any stories." I said. 

They give me a confused face when they looked at me and they asked. 

"What is one thing that is put in a story Blu?" They said. 

"Well." I shifted my left leg to the right on the ground. "I want to see if you Mike can by hypnotized and coiled up in Zoey coils." I said. 

"Why do you want us to do that?" Mike said. 

"Well, it is a cute and lovely cuddle in the coils, and to top it all off, a kiss is needed to make it beautiful. It is a good thing to see it." I said. 

And they give me a smile knowing what it meant for Mike to be Loved in her coils, and hypnotized by her hypnotic eyes, which make Mike agreed to make it work. But there was one problem that he doesn't know if he can be trusted or not, which make him a sad look. 

"Well, I would work but, I don't if I can trust her or not Blu." Mike said. 

But me and Zoey were confused about what he meant. 

"What the fudge does that supposed to mean Mike?" Zoey said. 

"Listen Zoey, if you hypnotize me and coil me up in your coils, do you think you are tricking me so I can be your food, or be transformed to look like you thinking the antidote is venom? Do you think your tricking me Zoey?" Mike said with a saddest look that he ever make. But Zoey was telling him that she is not going to hurt him, but she tells him what love meant. 

"Mike, I am not tricking you, I know I am not going to hurt you, but, love does." Zoey complained. Which make Mike's sad look fading, and replied. 

"Why love Zoey?" Mike said, and I told him what it meant. 

"Love, love you feel in your heart, it is hurting you in the inside, feeling that you love her Mike, you really love her when you two first meet for like 10 minutes ago, it is complaining that you two are getting hurt from the love you got. But there is more definition to it on Google, I checked it and it is a "noun". A definition to love means: "An intense feeling of deep afftection", "a person or thing that one loves", and another term is verb, meaning "it feels a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)" and that means you too are feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to each other. That's what it means when you feel your heart hurting." I complained. And they know I was right, they now understand more of what love even means. 

"That's right Blu, that's what it meant, that's what love means if you feel it hurting inside you Mike." Zoey said meaning that it is meant to love one and another. 

"That's what I notice Zoey and Blu, I now understood that you won't hurt me, you will love me in your coils and hypnotize me by your hypnotic eyes. I want to feel it with a kiss on your Naga's lips. Please, love me in your coils and your hypnosis Zoey." Mike said, pleading for her mercy of their love. 

"Mike, I really want to love you as well, but coils and hypnosis are the ones that start then." Zoey said cupping his face with her hands. 

"With a kiss in mind for love perfection." So Mike smiled at her, and Zoey smiled back at him, and they got closer and were kissing finally. 

"(Sigh) Love is more than what they pleased. But they will have time to get to know each other, until it is time to give themselves a final love peace." I said. 

And when they parted from the kiss, it was time for Zoey to wrap and hypnotize Mike by their bondage of love. 

"Ready Mike?" Zoey said calmly and quietly. 

"Well, I guess so Zoey, but do you think you can sing a song to me that you know can keep me calm?" Mike asked. 

"Well, ok Mike, and I know 1 song that can make you trust me." So Zoey releases her rainbow of spirals that makes Mike surprised and begins to reflect them, and "Scarlett's" song was the one that Zoey understands. 

"Now that's a song Zoey knows." I said. And that moment I see Zoey beginning to wrap him up starting at the bottom of his legs, and start to coil him all the way to his throat. 

And when she said senses, her tail squeezes Mike's throat, making him gulp while he was smiling in front of her, but Zoey can feel his cool, and smooth chest skin inside her coils, and with her hypnotizes Mike, his mind is fine. But, the hypnosis will take some effect on him, making him feel comfortable and safe, and somehow the spirals is making his mind calmed and gentle to what she can see, the past of him being alone, and sad, but she actually notice they are on the same path. But that is why they are here to protect themselves, and care in their future of their kind. 

When she finished her tune, her tail begins to stroke his hair, and rubbing his check, making him moan, and they made another kiss, and I was able to have enough time to get back the outside, but I need to say farewell to those two knowing it was time to leave. 

"Well, I need to go back home now." I said, making them to stop kissing, and making Mike wake up from his hypnosis when they look at me. 

"Really Blu, why do you have to leave?" Zoey said in a sad tone. 

"Well, it is almost time to finish off this work I am working on, and that means working on this picture is complete." I said, and they give me a smile knowing that is it now done. 

"Well kid, it was nice seeing you." Mike said smiling. 

"You too Mike." 

"Well, it was nice knowing you kid." Zoey said with a hiss. 

"You too Zoey, bye guys." 

"Good bye Blu!" They said waving at me, and got back to business. 

So I ran, and jumped out of the paper, and when I came out, I checked the paper, and I notice that it stopped to Mike and Zoey looking at each other with spirals out of their eyes, and her tongue out of her mouth. 

"(Sigh) That was a beautiful experience that I ever had." I said and I notice that it was 7:00 in the morning, meaning that I was up all night, and I was lucky to have a 24 hour sleep at least. 

But I hear the door knocking, knowing that there some people awake. 

"Blu, are you in there?" Someone at the door said. 

"Uh yeah, I'm all right, why do you want to know?" 

"Well, I heard the sound of magic meaning that you got into something that made a magic sound." 

"Well, do you to come in and see what you mean?" 

"Yeah, we can see what you did." And when the door opened, it was Mike and Zoey in their pajamas, and they were jealous of what they want to know what the magic sound means when you jump into that paper. 

"Well, well, well, I see that you want to figure out what was the magic sound huh?" They nodded their head up and down meaning the really wanted to know the answer. 

"Ok, this is what made the magic sound." I showed them the paper and was surprised to see what I made and was happy about it. 

"Wow Blu, you really did good on the drawing, and is this why it made a magic sound?" Zoey said smiling. 

"Yep, it took time for me to make some good impressions on it, but it is a bit squiggly, but I did good on it though." I said smiling back. 

"Well, it was a nice thing you drew it perfectly." Mike said. 

"Well, are you guys going to get breakfast or what?" I said. 

"Oh right, come on Mike, let'ssss get ssssome breakfast then." Zoey said hissing with her forked-like tongue out and I was shocked to see that same tongue from the picture I see. 

"Ok Zoey, if you insisit." Mike said. 

And as they walked out, Zoey's tongue was making me confused and shook my head and said. 

"What in heaven's gate did I just saw?" And when that memory hit me I notice that same tongue from before, it made me go crazy and was out cold when I saw that tongue again and hit the ground with a "Thud!" sound, leaving those 2 confused about what they heard. 

"Uh Zoey, do you think everything we saw at the paper he made was actually real?" Mike said. 

"Well, I sure hope he wakes up at 8, but in a mean time, let's eat breakfast and play a good relaxing game of "Hypnosis". Ok Mike?" 

"Ok Zoey, and it was a nice relaxing joy." 

I was passed out for a while, but with it being real, I now understand that the picture I drew, was real a whole time. But that is for another tale for you guys to use. 

**Well that is the whole story, but I figured out it was real the whole time, and I kind of been in the meeting part in a time period, and time travel, man was that stupid to cause that. But anyways, I hope you liked my story, and next time, I need to think what else I can make, I will figure it out later on, but I sure hope you guys liked, it and give me reviews if you loved it, or just a bit. Ok, see you in the next story peace-**

**Zoey: Out everyone.**

**Me: GRRRRRRRR! That's it, I am coming to get you!**

**Mike: Uh oh, let's get outta here!**

**(They ran away from being chased by me.)**

**Me: Come back here you son of a-**

**(Door closes shut, fading to black)**

**End of story.**


End file.
